Tote Life/Transcript
Grizzly: Free Eggs No. Brown Eggs No.. Eggs Almost.. Chicken Eggs Aha! There you are, you little sneak! You eggs get the honor of becoming a frittata. Uh, what's next on the list PanPan? Panda: Hmm, gluten free, no nut, vegan chocolate chip cookies or.. hmm. Grizzly: (To Ice Bear) Whatcha got there bro? Ice Bear: Ice Bear likes mint soap. (throws mint soap in the cart) Grizzly: Haha! Yeah ya do! Bears go around the store eating free samples Employee: (scans their items) Did you bring your tote bag? Grizzly: Ah, plastic is fine, thanks. Employee: Uh, no actually it's not fine. Grizzly: Uh, paper good? Employee: Wait, you seriously forgot your reusable bag? Grizzly: Uh, what reusable bag? Employee: Ugh, let me get this straight. You don't have a tote bag? Do you even care about the environment at all? What about the animals?! Grizzly: Woah, sir. We are animals! We care. Employee: (shakes head) Hey, Ron! These guys forgot their bags! Ron: Ugh! Employee: I know right? Grizzly: Hey, man, we didn't even know about reusable bags! Employee: Well, these guys all brought their bags. (points to three teen customers who have their reusable bags) Grizzly: Oh.. heh heh. Employee: And what about this? (grabs Panda's vegan cookies and Grizz's eggs) Why would you buy vegan cookies, and then get eggs? Who does that? Panda: Actually, I'm a vegetarian and I- Employee: Shh! (put's finger over Panda's mouth) No more of your lies. But if you insist on having paper, I guess I can try to find you some. (Calls in to the store's speaker) Yeah, can we get some dead trees brought up to isle 4? For the tree haters who forgot their bags- Grizzly: STOP! Please. Is there any way we could just buy some bags? Employee: Oh, yeah. Of course. We have some right here. We have a lot of color and stuff- Grizzly: Yeah, we'll take three of them. Employee: Excellent choice. (holds up a tote bag with a beaver drawing) These babies are limited wildlife edition. Some of the money is given to help local beavers build their dams. Grizzly: Yeah, just give us the bags. (The bears grab the tote bags.) Employee: Congratulations, you're one of us now. Welcome to the tote life. Grizzly: Tote life? Teen Customers: (in unison) Tote life. (start clapping) (The bears walk out of the store with smiles on their faces) Employee: Hey, bears, you forgot your groceries! (The bears are walking down the street) Grizzly: Woah oh, ice-cream stop. Ice-Cream Lady: Hi, what can I get for you today? Grizzly: Hey there. Uh, I'll have the... chocolate drumstick. Panda: Coconut pop! Ice Bear: Ice Bear would like a surprise. (Ice-Cream lady hands the bears three ice-creams) Ice-Cream Lady: Here you go. Panda: Thank you! Grizzly: Thanks. So, what do we owe ya'? Ice-Cream Lady: (looks around to see if someone is watching, leans forward, whispers) This one's on the house. Tote life. (winks, pulls up her own tote bag) (The bears look at each other) Grizzly: Ooohh. Tote life. Panda: Tote life. Tote life! (accidentaly smacks his ice-cream into customer's hair) Grizzly: I'll get a napkin. Customer: Ugh, what's your problem? Panda: Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry! Customer: Oh, hey, we have the same tote, see? Panda: Oh, yeah. We do. Oh, but I'm still sorry about- Customer: Don't worry about it. Tote life, right? Panda: Tote life? Customer: (laughs) Yeah! Bye, cutie. (walks away) Panda: (blushes) Tote life... Grizzly: Just grab a few of these... (goes to grab a bunch of paper napkins) Oh, geez, too many. (tries to push them back together into the box) In there! Perfect! (the napkins fall out) Ugh, no. Uh, PanPan, do you still need napkins? Panda: (outside of the frame) I need nothing! Grizzly: 'Kay! What am I gonna do with all of these? Ah, there's a trashcan. Person1: (walks up, squints at Grizzly) Grizzly: Uh, I mean, I would never waste all these napkins. I'm going to save them for later in my tote. Person1: Yeah that, tote life. (Grizzly and Person1 high-five) Grizzly: Tote life! (Ice Bear is leaning against a fence, ice-cream in his mouth, tote on display. Camera zooms out. A biker with a tote nods to Ice Bear, Ice Bear nods back. Biker drives off.) Ice Bear: Respect. Keep real. (Grizzly walks up to Ice Bear) Grizzly: These totes are the best. Plus, they hold like forty napkins. Panda: I finally feel like I'm part of something. (wipes away a single tear) Ice Bear: Ice Bear also feels acceptance. id:Tote Life/Transkrip Category:Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:T